Pensa ele que ela é perfeita
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Sasuk eacha que Sakura é perfeita. Bela, inteligente, forte e mais qualidades. Pensa ele... porque o pobrezinho nem desconfia dos terriveis defeitos da rosada.


As personagens do anime/manga NARUTO não me pertencem. Por isso eu não ganho nada com esta fic, a não ser os vossos comentários!

Boa leitura!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Uchiha Sasuke sempre quis casar e reconstruir o seu clã com a mulher perfeita. Ele sempre que a mãe dos seus filhos fosse uma ninja uma forte porque, pensava ele que assim os futuros Uchihas fossem mais fortes.

_Sasuke tinha voltado a pouco tempo para Konoha. E para a felicidade dos seus companheiros, Tsunade decidiu mantê-lo no Time 7. _

_Naquele dia ele tinha decidido ficar a observar as novas técnicas dos amigos. Sim, ele agora já lhes chamava amigos._

_Sai e Sakura estavam a lutar a muito tempo. Sai usava os seus desenhos para atacar Sakura, que se desviava com certa dificuldade pois Sai era poderoso. Cada vez que era atingida a rosada curava-se sozinha. No fim, a batalha acabou com Sai enterrado num buraco. Mais uma vez Sakura aproveitara a sua enorme força para vencer o inimigo._

_-Talvez ela não seja tão irritante assim. – afirmou num sussurro o moreno enquanto se levantava para ir treinar com o seu velho sensei._

Ele quis uma mulher bela, para manter a aparência da família (porque falando a serio, já viram Uchiha feio?).

_Era o aniversario de Sakura. E como uma boa amiga, por mais escandalosa que fosse, Ino decido organizar uma festa surpresa para Sakura. E para se assegurar que a dona dos olhos da cor das esmeraldas aparecia vestida como deve ser Ino, Tenten e Hinata arranjaram um plano. _

_A Tenten e Hinata levaram Sakura para uma noite de meninas, tarde no SPA e jantar num restaurante 5 estrelas. A loira justificou a sua falta dizendo estar em Suna com Gaara quando na verdade preparava a festa._

_A noite Sakura acompanhada pelas duas amigas foram para a mansão Hyuuga (lugar da festa surpresa), quando percebeu o que se passava Sakura chorou e agradeceu a todos._

_Enquanto toda a gente se divertia, Sasuke observava a sua companheira de time. Ela já não era a mesma menina irritante, agora era uma mulher. Com o cabelo rosa na altura peito, os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que nunca e uma pele perfeita (apesar das poucas cicatrizes). O vestido cai-cai azul-escuro moldava o seu corpo bem definido na perfeição e a pouca maquilhagem iluminava-lhe a cara._

_-A flor mais bela. – disse Sasuke quando lhe entregou a prenda. Um maravilhoso colar de ouro-branco com um pingente em forma de coração. _

_Essa foi uma das primeiras ocasiões em que Sakura abraçava o Uchiha e este retribuía._

E o mais importante de tudo uma mãe que desse a vida para proteger quem ama.

_Quando Sasuke viu Sakura a meter-se a frente do ninja para proteger a garotinha inocente que era o alvo. O coração de Sasuke apertou. Sakura recebera um golpe violento para proteger uma moça que quase não conhecia, imaginem o que ela faria pelos seus filhos…_

Os dois acabaram por casa. E para a sorte de Sasuke os filhos era um orgulhos. Dois gémeos, uma menina e um menino com cabelo roxo (sim roxo, o cabelo preto de Sasuke e o rosa de Sakura só podia dar roxo). Ambos desenvolveram o Sharingan muito cedo e o controle de chakra era perfeito.

Sasuke pensava que tinha acertado em cheio. A mulher mais bela, mais inteligente e mais forte. Nem sequer pensava ele que Sakura era o oposto da mulher perfeita.

Temos de reconhecer, ela era forte, bela e inteligente. Mas para alem disso também era: Medrosa.

_-M-m-mas Tsu-Tsu-nade-Sama t-t-tem a certe-za que é se-se-guro ir para aquela ca-ca-casa? –falava a jovem depois de ter recebido a sua nova missão._

_-A missão é recuperarem um jóia que esta lá Sakura. Essa coisa dos fantasmas que assombram aquele sitio é tudo inventado._

_-Pois Sakura. Não me vais dizer que tens medo? – perguntou Tente. Ela e Lee acompanhariam Sakura nessa missão._

_-Não te preocupes Sakura! Eu protejo-te de tudo com o meu fogo da juventude! – gritava a criatura verde que não parava de saltar no escritório da grande Hokage._

_-E-e-eu n-nã-não tenho me-me-medo de fa-fa-fan-tasmas…_

_-Então porque as tuas pernas estão a tremer e porque estas pálida? – perguntou Tsunade sem acreditar numa única palavra da sua pupila._

_Eles acabaram por finalizarem a missão e quando voltaram Sakura parecia o Sol , de tão radiante que estava por nunca mais entrar numa casa assombrada._

Para além de medrosa Sakura mudava muito facilmente de humor. Passava de bom humor para um humor terrível em questões de segundos (para a infelicidade dos outros).

_-Sakura-chan! Trouxe-te flores! – gritava o loiro hiperactivo._

_-Que maravilha Naruto! – Sakura sorria muito feliz pela prenda do amigo. Pegou no ramo e cheiro as flore de varias cores. Um perfume incrível penetrou as narinas da medica-nin e esta era para agradecer ao amigo, quando do nada as mãos dela brilhava num azul claro e uma aura demoníaca pairava sobre ela. As flores estava no chão e Naruto não teve tempo de desviar o golpe. Sakura atingi-o em cheio na cara, fazendo-o voar uns dez metros. Depois disso, gritou:_

_-Quantas vezes tenho de repetir que sou alérgica a dálias!_

Para além desse insuportável humor Sakura Haruno tinha um defeito ainda pior. Era impaciente. Muito impaciente.

_-Porque temos de esperar tanto? – falava a kunoichi enquanto andava de um lado para o outro dentro do cabeleireiro. A sua amiga Ino, finalmente tinha conseguido convence-la a ir mudar de penteado. – Porque o homem ou mulher demora tanto? Nós temos marcação! Ele que mande o outro cliente dar uma volta… Isso é inadmissível. Inacreditável! Uma pessoa aqui, vem no seu melhor humor para trocar de penteados e sai daqui com cabelos brancos! O raio do homem ou raio da mulher deviam atender-nos. – fez uma breve pausa para respirara. – Não! Nós devia-mos ir embora. Este cabeleireiro não merece a nossa atenção Ino. – pegou na sua mala e estava prestes a sair, quando a amiga a interrompeu._

_-Sakura. – chamou esta devagar._

_-Sakura nada Ino! Eu tenho razão eles estão a …_

_-Sakura. – voltou a interromper a loira._

_-Mas Ino…_

_-Mas nada! Só estamos a espera a 10 minutos._

E Sasuke ainda pensa que a mulher dele é perfeita…

Pobrezinho! Pensa ele que ela é perfeita…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oi gente!

Então, gostaram? Eu espero que sim.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, por favor!

Obrigada por lerem!

Beijinhos


End file.
